got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Present: YOU
Present: You (stylized as Present: YOU) is the third full-length studio album by South Korean boy group GOT7. It was released on September 17, 2018. The song "Lullaby" was the title track. Background and Release Present: You was first announced on August 24, 2018 at the end of an epilogue film of Got7's Eyes On You World Tour. It was later confirmed that they would release their third studio album on September 17. According to JYP, "the new album carries a meaning that the best present of the life of GOT7 is you, the fans." On August 29, two group teaser images were unveiled, followed by the track list on August 30 and unit teasers from August 31 to September 2. Composition Tamar Herman of Billboard described the title track as follows: "A funky house and synth-pop hybrid, the track bounces around between groovy verses before exploding with its bass-heavy chorus, creating a modern-day “Lullaby” as the group’s vocalists let loose with soaring belts, especially Youngjae and Jinyoung." Music videos Music videos of Jackson, BamBam, Youngjae, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, JB and Mark's solo songs were released on a daily basis at 6PM (KST) from September 7 to September 13, 2018. The teaser video of "Lullaby" was released a few hours before Mark's music video. The music video of "Lullaby" was released on September 17 and gained 10 million views in the first 24h. Promotions On September 16, all seven members guested on SBS's Running Man. It was their first appearance on the show since September 2016. They also held a "Countdown Live" show on Naver's V Live broadcasting site where they talked about their new tracks. On September 17, Got7 held a press conference before the album release. The same day, a comeback show hosted by Mnet was broadcast. Got7 is the third boy band to have their own show, after BTS and Wanna One. During the recording on September 12, they performed their new title track "Lullaby" as well as old tracks. On September 19, the group appeared as guests on JTBC's Idol Room to promote the album, making their debut on the show. Got7 are set to appear for the first time on KBS2's You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook. They will hold their comeback stage on Mnet's M Countdown and promote "Lullaby" on several music programs in South Korea including Show! Music Core and Inkigayo. Tracklist Awards 'Music programs' Music Shows * September 17 - M2 (Lullaby) * September 17 - M2 (I Am Me) * September 20 - M COUNTDOWN (Lullaby) * September 20 - M COUNTDOWN (I Am Me) * September 21 - Music Bank (Lullaby) * September 21 - Music Bank (I Am Me) * September 22 - Music Core (Lullaby) * September 22 - Music Core (I Am Me) * September 29 - Music Core * September 29 - Music Core (Encore) Member Focus of Lullaby (Dispatch x Vlive) Audio Videos Music Videos Solo Change * Jackson → My Youth (Jinyoung) * BamBam → Sunrise (JB) * Youngjae → Fine (Yugyeom) * Jinyoung → Made It (Jackson) * Yugyeom → OMW (Mark) Study Journal Gallery Category:Discography Category:Present: YOU Category:GOT7 Category:Studio Album